Shugo Chara Guide
by Rietto
Summary: Please read this if you found a giant decorated egg on your bed.


PERSONAL GUIDE FOR SHUGO CHARA OWNERS

**PERSONAL GUIDE FOR SHUGO CHARA OWNERS**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **

You have been selected as the owner of the limited edition spirits or elves known as **SHUGO CHARA**

When you find this book, it must mean you just scream like crazy as one or more giant eggs appeared on your bed.

Warning: **This is Normal**

You are not crazy, and that is not gift from God to hungry kids. So, if you are now holding your egg and ready to make omelet from it, stop it. The egg is your unknown potential and it will hatch if you believe in it, **NOT **break it.

**Types of Shugo Chara **

If you are lucky, once you found the egg, the egg will hatch, and a mini person comes out from it. Once again, **this is normal.** He/she is the reflection of your unknown potential, and will help you find your true self. And that mini person is what we called SHUGO CHARA.

Your SHUGO CHARA will probably be one of these:

A boy/girl wearing weird clothes with certain ability. This type is the most common type.

A boy/girl with animal like costume. This type is quite rare.

A boy/girl with angel or devil costume. This type is ultra rare.

An unknown gender with X mark on it.

When you find type number 1, you will have your inner potential be revived once you CHARA CHANGE. The second type will unlock your animal instinct and the third type is your inner thought, also by doing CHARA CHANGE.

If you happen to have the fourth type, I suggest that you run like hell while you can to the nearest Guardian's house, Joker's house is highly recommended. It means your egg is contaminated by your negative thoughts and will probably try to destroy everything.

**Chara Become**

This process happened when your SHUGO CHARA feel your potential and you can use 120 power, unlike chara chage that only use 100 below. If you once or more jealous with your SHUGO CHARA's costume, then this feature is perfect for you, since you will become your SHUGO CHARA's human version. In addition to its cosplay needs, chara become also perfect for defending yourself, since you will be able to do some magical comical move that will certainly surprised your enemies.

Most of the SHUGO CHARA has the same gender with their owner, so you don't have to worry about wearing girl's outfit for boys. As for girls, I guaranteed that whatever clothes you are wearing you look perfect. As for boys with girl SHUGO CHARA, let's just hope you are wearing pants, not skirt.

**Cleaning**

With its cute attitude, you will probably let them take a bath with you. In case your's gender is different with you, they capable of doing it themselves.

**Giving Food**

You only need to feed them with a spoonful of whatever you are eating. If not, they will probably take it themselves from your kitchen.

**FAQ and Problems**

Q1 : My SHUGO CHARA is missing!

A1 : A company called Easter is maybe interested in your SHUGO CHARA and probably send on of their best egg hunter with a cat SHUGO CHARA to steal it. If not, ask the Guardian, preferably King if his SHUGO CHARA held another take over the world meeting and if your SHUGO CHARA is invited..

Q2 : My SHUGO CHARA shown some attraction towards another SHUGO CHARA!

A2 : Your SHUGO CHARA is most certainly showing affection towards person you like's SHUGO CHARA. There is nothing you can do except use it as an excuse to meet him/her.

Q3 : I'm wearing skirt during my chara become! Can I trade it?

A3 : If you want you can trade your SHUGO CHARA with your friend's. But chara changing with other's SHUGO CHARA is not recommended for your health. And it's against SHUGO CHARA rights and they will probably run away if you do that. (Based on a true story).

**Conclution**

With a SHUGO CHARA in your bag, you can relaxed as you've got yourself a personal professional coach of whatever your potential is! And also, it's guaranteed 100 satisfaction as they will never betray you. If they do, please report to the Guardians. It's also jealousy proof, as only person that have or know the existence of SHUGO CHARA can see them. But be careful of SHUGO CHARA stealers. Please report to the Guardians immediately if they are missing.

--

**Wew…**

**I saw some of characters guide at KHR section and decided to make this!**

**Will probably make the characters version later…**

**R&R please!**


End file.
